Adaptation
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Whoa! The story's over already! Rogue and Remy have one last confrontation
1. Default Chapter

****

Adaptation

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I You Know Them, I Don't Own Them 

It was a plain deserted side of Bayville. There were few buildings and too much open space. It made Rogue want to barf. But she couldn't pass the opportunity to check out a new record store, nor could she pass an opportunity to get out of the house.

The store stood by itself in the middle of a construction zone and Rogue was relieved to have survived the bus trip over. If the buses got too crowded she would have had to get off out of fear of what may 'accidentally' do. Inside "Creature Cave of Records", it was empty but comfortable. No people to be bumping into.

Rogue spent about an hour searching through bins of "wuss music" unable to find anything she liked. Then a hand unexpectedly caught her shoulder. Out of shock, Rogue twirled around and bumped heads with the stranger who owned the hand. There was a sudden shock running through her system, and CRASH, the man was on the floor. It was a store employee. Rogue ran out the door in complete fear of what she had done once again. 

And if her luck wasn't bad enough…Rogue turned towards the empty construction lots near the store and saw the familiar face of mutants. Who better than the Acolytes to run into…especially during the day?

The first Acolyte to caught Rogue's eye was Gambit. Everytime she bumped into him, she would be angry but also have butterflies in her stomach. It was a sucky feeling to hate to see him and still feel like you were about to have a heart attack at the sight of him.

"Chere, such a beautiful day to be out, no?" said the charming card dealer.

"Enough of your pick up lines, mate. She'll ruin our plans!" Pyro began shooting flames at Rogue but she was quick and dodged them.

She began to run but then a shadow revealed a steel beam floating in the air heading towards her. _'Damn Magneto,'_ she thought as she tried to lose the beam but it lowered down and struck her in the back. Rogue was trapped face down on the dusty ground and could barely move her head one direction to the familiar Magneto. He reached down to grab Rogue's arm only to have screamed. Her arm had burned his hand, and the strangest thing was…it was covered.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" cried out a strange voice. "It was all Rogue heard before everything went black."

Rogue was not surprised to find herself awake in her room that night. She was sleeping on her stomach. Her back was in the worse pain ever. Rogue got up and turned to the mirror. Lifting the back of her shirt she could see part of the ugly bruise where the beam struck her. She turned when she noticed her roommate casually phasing through the door. 

"Is it still bad, Rogue?" asked Kitty. "I got a load of icepacks. Like, how in the world did you end up running into the Acolytes."

"On a string of bad luck," Rogue said. She moaned from the pain of her bruised back again. "Get back on the bed then," said Kitty. Rogue flopped back onto her bed pulling up her shirt to reveal the nasty bruise again. "Eugh! Rogue, your back is like completely purple!" Kitty placed the icepacks carefully on Rogue's back to avoid the inane skin contact.

Professor Xavier and Logan stepped into the room. "Still having back problems, Rogue?"

"It should look like it from there," said Rogue.

"Show a little respect, Missy," grunted Logan. "You wouldn't be back here if Xavier hadn't detected you."

"Sor-ry," said Rogue.

"Well, it was Logan whom I sent out to get you," said Xavier. "It seems that Cerebro found an unidentified mutant located with you when you were found injured. It was very fortunate that you got away from the Acolytes. Was there anyone else there with you when you got attacked?"

"Not that I remember," said Rogue. "Just flame boy, swamp rat, and Magnet-man or Magneto or whatever." Rogue rolled over on her back but it was hurt and she groaned again.

"Go ahead and gets some rest," said Xavier. "In the mean time I must keep track of this mutant. It has a way of disappearing from Cerebro's tracking. And I want you to try and remember what happened because I believe there was a new mutant at the site." Logan and Xavier left. Rogue turned over again grunting.

Kitty went back to helping Rogue's back when…

"Rogue! Your clothes are like ice! Like, what's up with that?"

"How should I know? And stop with the paks, my back is cool as it is." A thought in the back of her head finally caught up with Rogue. _'Aw man, ma head touch somebody else's head today and ah probably killed him,'_ she thought.

The next day, Rogue asked Kitty to come with her to see if the guy she bumped into was O.K. The employee had dark spiky hair and a tiny ponytail from the back. His tag said "Brock".

"Looks like a hottie, Rogue," said Kitty. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?" asked Brock. "Oh well, you're looking OK after what I did yesterday."

"So do you after what happened, remember? I saw those weird dude beating you up and I had to chase them off."

"That was you?!" asked Kitty and Rogue simultaneously.

"Hey, are you a mutant?" asked Rogue.

"A mutant?" Brock said confusingly. "I don't think I am a mutant. Why? Are you? Cuz when you bumped into me…"

"I know, I know!" said Rogue. "But are ya sure ya ain't a mutant?"

Brock just shrugged. Kitty and Rogue went to back of the store to "shop". "I don't think this adds up. Professor Xavier said there was an unidentified mutant with you," said Kitty. "Maybe he doesn't know he's a mutant."

"What kind a guy would not know he's a freak?" said Rogue. She went back up to Brock. "Are ya sure ya neva been considered a freak?" she asked him.

"What the hell?! Some thanks I get for saving you yesterday," said an upset Brock.

"So what? Ya gonna kick us out of the store?" she asked him. Just then a finely dressed man came up to Brock and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are these two girls giving ya trouble, Brock?" said the manager.

"No I can handle them," said Brock.

"Geez Brock. Ya might want to go out in the warm sun for a bit your shoulder's cold as ice." The manager walked away.

Rogue grabbed Kitty. "We won't cause ya trouble anymore, cuz we r leaving!" said Rogue.

Brock watched the two upset girls leave and was happy. He could've sworn that he saw Kitty phased her arm through the counter without realizing it and the way he felt after bumping into Rogue the day before and the other mutants he saw. He was psyched. Brock believed that mutants were the coolest thing in the world. Quickly he clocked out and found the girls waiting at the bus stop. As the girls got on, Brock hopped on his moped and followed them. _'I wonder what kinda place mutants live in?'_ Brock thought to himself. He followed the bus and watched the girls get off and turn around to a block. After a short moment of watching, Brock followed them.

He nearly fainted at the sight of seeing the Xavier Institute.

**__**

IT SUCKS! Yeah! Well, a few things about this fic. 1. It's based on a dream. 2. It's a love triangle, but you won't know what type till later. 3. More of your favorite Evo characters will appear so there's no need to whine ;) Reviews make my day. Especially since I am tired and have no voice right now! I hope that this becomes my first successful serious Evo fic. So please review!


	2. hi rogey

****

Adaptation

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I You Know Them, I Don't Own Them 

__

A/N I was bored, so I figured I write chapter two today. Thanks Sarah and as for Barbara (if your head hasn't exploded) sorry about that. I will reveal the love triangle soon. Heeheehee

Rogue and Kitty were walking toward the mansion, but Rogue had a sensing feeling that they were being followed. She turned around, but found no one behind her.

"Well, don't you like feel a little better that you didn't like do any permanent damage?" Kitty tried to asked her. But suddenly there was the sound of rustling and both of the girls turned around to have lose tree leafs blown at their face.

Only one word could sum this up…

"KURT!!!!"

Kurt bamfed infront of the girls to help clean up the mess. "Ew Kurt! Don't bamf infront of my face again!" screamed Kitty. "Zorry about dat," he said. "I vas vaiting for you to get back. Come on Keety, I have to show you somethibg veally cool."

"Wha?" Kitty couldn't say anymore before Kurt teleported the both of them quickly back into the mansion.

"Eugh, ah might as well chill out here," said Rogue to herself. She went up to the front lawn of the Institute and sat at a bench. Looking around, she took advantage of how quiet everything was and was admiring the view. It was nice except in one corner near the front gate Rogue thought she was seeing flashes. _'What da hell?!'_ she thought. _'Is dat the paparazzi?!' _Rogue got off the bench and angrily charged toward the gate where a person continued to take pictures. 

"Hey, there! If you don't want your soon-to-be mangled face on the headlines, I suggest you scram." Rogue threatened the guy. As Rogue came up closer, the person continued to blind Rogue's eyes with flashes. "STOP THAT!" Rogue screamed. **_(A/N A personal experience by the way.)_**

"What da hell?! It's you!" said Rogue noticing Brock behind the camera. "Have you come here to stalk me?!"

"No! No!" said Brock. "I just wanted to see how mutants live. Your parents must pay a lot for you to live here!" Brock continued to be awed at the Institute.

"That depends on your definition of parents," mumbled Rogue.

Unexpectedly Logan came outside and approached the two at the gate. "Hey Stripes," he said. "The professor wants to see you and Spiky-head there."

"What for?" asked Rogue. But Brock was more excited. "Sweet! Hey mister, are you a mutant too? What kind of cool stuff do you do?"

"That's none of your business! As of yet," said the wolverine.

"What does he mean?" asked Brock. "Just come on!" said Rogue as she grumbled towards the mansion right behind Logan.

Meanwhile in Kurt's room…

"So how does this work?" asked Kitty fiddling with a small device in her hands. 

"You put dis on er shoes and the sound can pick up from de top. I have two of them zo we can put ze other on Scott."

"Aw…how cute. Now we can pick up Jean and Scott Love Talk! We could start our own radio station."

"Ja, but now how iz it we get de wires on der shoes?"

Kitty jumped out at Kurt. "You mean you never thought about that?!" said Kitty. "Well why don't I put this on Jean's shoes and you the other on Scott's."

"No vay!" said Kurt. "Scott said if I ever teleported into iz room, he could smell it. Vhy don't you do both, dey would never know you were in der."

"Alright, but you will have to like play 'keep away' with them until I can sneak out."

"No problem," said the reluctant Kurt. "Oh boy. Dis is gonna be sweet."

Brock was taking a sip of his coffee that Ororo offered. "Jeez Storm, your acting like he's already one of us," said Logan, but Storm of course ignored this.

"Brock, I didn't bring you forth out of alarm, but I do believe that you are a mutant," said Xavier.

"That would be awesome, but to be honest sir, I never had any freaky qualities," said Brock.

"You can't think of anything that sets you apart from your other peers?"

"Well…," said Brock. "The guys at school think I can pick up girls ten times better than the average guy." He leaned over to Rogue. "Isn't that right?" he asked. Rogue pushed his head back with her gloved hand. "Cut the charming act," she said.

Rogue was about to get up but Xavier began to speak. "But…with Rogue's help, I believe we have been able to figure out what exactly your powers are."

"YES! I am a mutant!" said Brock. "It's like a dream come true! So Mr. Xavier what are my powers huh?"

"Very interesting concept I should say," said Xavier. Basically you have the ability to control your own body temperature allowing yourself to be as hot or as cold as you wish. If someone were to touch you or even your clothing, you can control how hot or cold you want yourself to be."

__

'That ain't interesting,' thought Rogue. _'That's lame.'_

"COOL!" said Brock.

"And had Rogue not accidentally absorbed your powers. She would not have been able to defend herself yesterday."

"So, do I get to join this place?!" said Brock.

"If you wish," said the professor. "But I will have to explain this matter to your parents since you have now just realized your mutant powers."

"And no one else is supposed to know about us mutants, got it?" said Logan in a stern voice.

Brock got up from the couch. He started to walk out when he turned to Rogue and gave her a wink. "See ya later, Rogey!" he said.

"ROGEY!" yelled Rogue. "I don't like cutsie-poo names!" screamed Rogue.

**__**


	3. someone makes a cameo

**Adaptation**

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I You Know Them, I Don't Own Them 

__

A/N Wow! You people love me! Let's see. Now I know Tasmanian Devil wants to kill me and I get more reviews in the afternoon which is pretty cool. I know it's strange for me to write a new story while in my first week of classes, but I cant help it when I have an idea in my head.

READ THIS CHAPTER CAREFULLY, a certain creature from a certain series makes a cameo. In the next chapter I'll explain why.

As Rogue went back to her room, she passed Kurt in the hallway. He grinned at Rogue acting as if he was up to nothing, but Rogue knew better than that seeing that he was standing right infront of Jean's room. When Rogue went back into her room, Kurt whispered infront of Jean's door.

"Keety? Keety hurry up in dere."

Kitty phased her face through the wall to check the hallway then quickly phased the rest of herself out.

"There! I got it on. Now I just like hope Jean didn't pick up anything in her mind while she was like taking a shower. And now we wait for the big night. Heeheehee." Kitty and Kurt giggled.

Rogue skipped dinner and went to her room for the whole night. Kitty was not so surprisingly absent. While Rogue was reading "Bad Girls' Life" magazine when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rogey!" said the familiar voice.

"Brock! How did you get this number?!"

"Well, first. You have to guess where I am calling from."

"Far far faaaaaaaar away? Please?"

"Sorry chica! I'm a lot closer than that."

"What are we sayin'?"

"Down the hall in my new room."

"Very funny."

There was a knock at the door and Rogue put the phone down to get it. A grinning Brock was standing there.

"You know, you've become a lot creepier since we bumped heads," said a disappointed Rogue.

"And you become a lot prettier since we bumped heads," said Brock. He tried to lean his head closer for what was gonna look like a kiss. But Rogue smeared his face with her gloved hand again and said, "I hope someone of your maturity ended up in New Recruit Level."

"Yeah I am," said Brock. "Hey, I'm taking Bobby and Jamie to a creek tonight. We're gonna go mutant fishing. Wanna come with sweetie?"

"Wanna come with, with ma fist?!" Said Rogue as her fist began to clenched.

Brock raised his hands in the air. "OK then. Looks like it's just a boys' night out. See ya in the mornin' Rogey!"

"Don't call me Rogey!" She screamed back.

"I wonder what Rogue is screaming about," said Kitty. Kurt was fumbling with the AM Radio till he finally got some non-fuzz. "Here it iz!" he said. "It iz showtime!" The two gathered on Kurt's bed to hear some of the gossip.

Scott: Ever heard of a fan, Jean?

Jean: Sorry, my air conditioner is broken. Here, why don't you just take of your shirt?

The radio carried some rustling sounds for a bit and them.

Jean: Better?

Scott: Yeah…but…

Jean: Yes?

Scott: I could do better with a backrub.

"Aw man Kurt, why didn't you get a camera?" asked Kitty.

"Zey didn't have anyzing zmall enough," said Kurt. 

Kitty went to to window and look out. "Hey, there's a tree near Jean's window. We could try and teleport there."

"Vhy not? I zee you'll do anyzing to zee Scott with his shirt off."

"Yes I am! Now teleport fuzzy!"

"Ze name is Kurt. KURRRRRRRT, not fuzzy."

Once again, Rogue watched the world have fun without her from her window view. The tree that could be seen was rustling rapidly and the voices of Kurt and Kitty murmuring could be heard. Of course she wouldn't have cared less what was going on. But she chuckled at the idea of Jean screaming if the two got caught spying.

Rogue managed to wake up early the next morning. As she passed Brock's room she could hear his ever annoying snores through the walls. Before Brock joined the institure 16 hours ago, Rogue was fortunate to have zero people who didn't understand the meaning of the words "Don't Bother Me." Now all she could think about was how screwed things were gonna be with the new mutant. She had to get away, just for a little while. 

She figured that she would spend the whole day at the park without anyone knowing, except of course the mind-reading mutants. When she arrived she notice a familiar figure across the pond wearing a brown trench coach and carrying 'that stupid lead pipe'.

"Mon chere!" Remy waved to a suspicious Rogue. "It seems Xavier got to that new mutant first. What a pity, he would've done well as an Acolyte."

"So that's why you were over there," said Rogue. She moved her head around. "Are you planning another ambush?"

"Ah mon chere. I would never do such an act solo," said Remy. "I come here for a bit of fresh air and to perhaps find a special girl?"

"Ugh not this again," said Rogue to herself. "Okay now, ah'm gonna take off my gloves so you can see why I don't like being bothered."

"Ah! Ah! Remy knows. Remy understands." Rogue had only tucked at her gloves and it was a good thing that there was no need to remove them. "Good."

The sun was creeping up and down the atmosphere unknowingly to the two mutants who had started talking. It seemed that everytime Rogue tried to get away from the Gambit, he would charm her into sitting straight back onto the bench next to him, whether it was a compliment or just a pair of puppy dog eyes. But now it was seriously late in the day. Rogue knew that the Professor would be upset at her being gone all day without knowing her whereabouts.

"Look swamp rat, you see the sun setting over there?"

"Beautiful, no?"

"Whatever, it's saying I was supposed to be home along time ago, but instead ah wasted ma day with you."

"Aw, with you chere, nothing is ever wasted." Remy was so relaxed, but then he tried to stand up and reached for Rogue's glove hand. "Will you let me walk you home chere?"

It was a nice day outside so the mutants decided to have a barbecue outside. The main dish was the fish the Brock, Bobby, Jamie, and Ray caught last night.

"Stripes is in a lot of trouble," said Logan as he came to the table.

"Everyone, I bring you the main dish!" Brock with such enthusiasm arrived at the table with a large orange fish on the plate. It was the most disturbing thing anyone at the table ever saw…the fish had three eyes.

The young mutants were shocked at the mutant meal on the table. "Eugh, I lost my appetite," said Scott. He got up an walked away. "Me too," said Jean. She got and hurried over to Scott as they headed inside. Kurt and Kitty noticed the two walked away and in their most enthusiastic voices, they simultaneously said, "We do too!" And they hurried out of the table.

"Ah told ya, swamp rat. You think you can walk in there with me? Ah already have a guy in here treating me as annoying as you are." Rogue was squeezing through the bars of the gates.

"Mon chere has another admirer? Remy feels so crushed."

"Well, I expect that we'll see each other under worse circumstances again," Rogue began to walk up to the house and turned around the Gambit. "Don't be tryin' any funny stuff. Ah'm lockin the doors." Rogue walked away and as she stepped into the foyer, she typed in the security code. Through the glass doors she watched Remy disappear.

She sighed with relief only to turn around and find Logan, Xavier, and…eugh, Brock! 

"Hey Rogey! Where have you been all day?!" said Brock with excitement. Rogue could only slapped her hands to her face in embarrassment. 


	4. no way!

**Adaptation**

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I You Know Them, I Don't Own Them 

"You're in big trouble, Stripes," said Logan.

"Don't be absurd," said the professor. "We were just concerned because no one has heard from you all day."

"A'hm sorry, but someTHING kept me away too long," Rogue groaned to herself. "Can ah go now?"

The professor nodded and Rogue went towards the stairs. Logan smelled something a bit off about Rogue as she passed by…Cajun?

"I dunno why no one liked the fish. I mean, no one has ever gotten grossed out anything I fished out of the water." Brock was rambling on about the day to Rogue as they headed up to their rooms. Rogue flopped onto her bed ignoring Kitty's presence on the other side of her room typing on her bed. Rogue could hear constant giggling. "Wha so funny?" Rogue asked annoyingly.

"Oh nothing," said Kitty. "It's just that Kurt and I were talking and it sounded like Brock totally likes you."

"Is there anything you and Kurt don't talk about," said Rogue.

"Well, he's much more interesting than Lance was. Brock is kinda cool too. Why don't you ever give him a chance?"

Rogue ignored this and hit her head on the pillow. Her world was full of people pursuing her and no wall strong enough to make the statement "go away" big enough for them to understand.

"Okay, the first group will be Iceman, Magma, Rogue, Cyclops, and Thermos. The rest of you will be groups B so report back in an hour." Storm turned to the mutants who were about to enter the danger room.

"Man, I hate Saturday morning training sessions," mumbled Bobby. "I'm missing 'Garfield and Friends'."

"That show is so old," said Amara. "And don't you usually sleep in on Saturday mornings?"

Brock, who was given the nickname Thermos, gave some large yawns as they waited for the Danger Room's doors to open. "I don't know how you guys wake up so early. Or how you even keep this up all week."

"Neitha can I," said Rogue.

It was an interesting session seeing that it was mostly a new experience for Brock. Iceman and Magma were working with him to understand what the potential targets were but he was to busy checking out Rogue and Cyclops doing their usual advance training methods on the other side of the room.

Three minutes later.

"Don't worry Rogey! I'll save you!"

"WHAT?!" Rogue didn't understand what was going on until she was pushed to the ground and saw Brock on top of her. "Ya idiot, I was trying to get the pedestrian out of ma way."

"Oh really, cuz it looked like he was gonna kill you."

"That was just a piece of cardboard!!!"

Cyclops approached the two. "If you don't mind, we still have a half hours worth of training to do."

The rest of the day Rogue was relieved that Brock had mandatory fitness periods in the gyms. So she went into the foyer to check her mail. Among the piles of credit card applications, college loans ads, and the new magazine of "Hair Color" magazine. There was a small playing card with the king of hearts on it. The deck on the back was yellow with some cigarette company logo in the small corner, which left its obvious owner enough room to write Rogue a note.

'I have a big surprise for you Chere. Don't be so shocked if you see me tonight. Au Revior, from your dearest Remy.'

"Ma Remy? As if," said Rogue.

Rogue returned downstairs later that day for dinner. Her doom was being surrounded by people. "Roooooooooogey…," Brock waved from one side of the long table which mostly had the younger kids. He was 17, just as old as Rogue but she was sure that his maturity age must've been much younger. Regretting coming down late to dinner. Rogue had no choice but to sit there. (It was the only seat left after all.)

Rogue managed to survive most of dinner. Half way through Brock was talking to her constantly about how having mutant powers became his dream. Rogue pretended to listen until she suddenly saw Brock looking straight into her eyes. She pretended to drop her spoon on the floor and picked it up so save face. Under the table she smirked as she saw Kurt tail swooping about and then caressing Kitty's hands on her lap. If only Rogue had a camera, she would have taken a great shot at blackmail. 

After dinner, everyone was upstairs except for Rogue who decided to watch TV downstairs. Down the hall from the TV room, she heard some loud grumbling, mostly from Logan, she assumed but then she heard the voices of other adults arguing as well. Curious about what was going on, she crept down the hallway until she reach the noises coming from Xavier's office.

"I don't trust his intentions. Did you read his mind clearly enough?"

"Logan, I scanned his brain well enough, and he being completely honest."

"But why now, Frenchman? Did you finally realized that Magneto was a moron."

Remy was chilling on the couch in the office. 'So, that's what he meant,' thought Rogue. 'He's not serious about joining the X-men, is he?'

"Remy feels lonely in such company as the Acolytes," the Cajun went on. "I have gotten what you say a closeness to you comrades."

Xavier chuckled at this. "Mr. LeBeau, I have complete trust in you, and if it what you desire most, then you are more than welcome to…"

"UH-UH! NO WAY PROFESSOR! NO WAY IN HECK IS SWAMP RAT GONNA JOIN THE X-MEN!" Rogue came storming into the office straight for Xavier's desk. Logan was relaxed as he approached the desk with her. "Finally," he said. "The only other person here who has any sense besides me."

"Rogue, Mr. LeBeau managed to survive a horrid dismissal from the Acolytes. He was nearly killed. I believe that we are the only sort of people that can protect him…that is, so long as we can all give him a chance. And besides, it is my decision and my trust in this man that makes him more than welcome. Hank, why don't you show him to a guest room for the night."

'Oh God, this is my worst nightmare ever!' Rogue's mind was screaming. As she walked away. As Remy went up the stairs he looked down to see Rogue completely yanking her hair out over what was going on. Remy smiled. This was the most beautiful moment of his life.

**__**

WOW! I was like WOW! You should've seen those reviews pouring during my last update, I thought I was gonna suffocate. Keep at folks, I really really really love you! Oh yeah, that cameo from last chapter only one reviewer knew it was "Blinky the three eyed fish" from The Simpsons. Why did I use him you ask? I wanted to use him some where because, after all. He is a mutant fish, I thought it would nicely blend in. My plans in the next chap, I'll get back to Kurt and Kitty's spying and then Rogue is gonna get a pair of crazy stalkers!!! Well, actually I dunno what I'm doing next chapter, ok bye.


	5. commence rivalry!

****

Adaptation

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Can you believe that I finally realized that I made a grammar error on my disclaimer all this time?! We'll if you're good at spell-check, then you get the idea from my past chapters. 

Rogue hid in the basement gym for the rest of the night. She decided to throw her rage at the punching sack. "Dat stupid Swamp Rat! An X-men! AUGH!!!!!"

She waited till it was around midnight to come back upstairs. Her room was just near the end of the hall, but a door right before it opened in front of her. It was the door to the guest bathroom. Remy had come out fresh from the shower. His hair was wild and wet and as he moved the towel from his view he saw Rogue. All he did for a moment was look at her and gave her a seductive looking wink. He then went across the hall back into the guestroom.

"Who does that guy think he is?!" A voice scared the heck out of Rogue that she leaped in shock. "Augh!! Brock, you still up?!"

"I had to grab some snacks for the Heavy Metal late night movie. Besides, it's the weekend, so why not stay up? So, why was the new kid giving you the wink?"

"None of ya business!" Rogue nosed up at Brock and marched quickly to her room.

Rogue expected her world to be turned upside down but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see next. When she entered the room she found Kurt and Kitty asleep on her bed. No, there was nothing intimate occurring, Rogue thought 'Thank God'. They were still in their regular day clothes from yesterday. Kurt's tail began to swish as he opened his eyes slowly. He gave a slight yawn. 

"Busy last night, Kurt?" Rogue joked with him. Kurt gasped as he finally realized where he was. "Ah! I can explain, ve vas just listening to Scott and Jean. Ve didn't do anything like that! Oh dear! I'm in vig trouble am I?"

"Kurt calm, down. Jean and Scott have probably done it enough times than you're ever gonna do. But ya might wanna teleport outta here before Logan sees you and tears you a new tail."

"Ja. Thanks Rogue." Kurt teleported immediately out of the room. Without giving it a second thought Rogue flopped asleep onto her bed.

When Rogue awoke the next morning…

"Stripes!" Logan knocked on her door. "I need ya to help out the new kids today."

Rogue rose from her bed and tried to speak through her groggy voice. "Ya mean, Multiplicity and all of them younger kids? I think they're smart enough that they don't need tutoring."

"I meant Brock and that Magneto lackey," groaned Logan. "WHAT?!!!!!" She screamed. "No! I ain't going."

"Everyone's gone! Ya ais going!" Logan was mocking her accent.

"No way!"

Five antagonizing minutes later…

"Hey, Rogey! Or should I say teach!" Brock said cheerfully. Gambit stood back and kept his cool.

"Alright ya amateurs. Since ya gonna be X-men (although in my world ya would'nt be). Ya need to keep ya focus on what ya doin'. So…uh…let's start with that."

In the danger room Thermos and Gambit were training while Rogue sat back and read a book in the control booth, pretending to be supervising their progress. Then she got a call from one the trainee communicators.

"What?"

"Mon chere? Why does the lovely fille not look upon Gambit's progress? Gambit has shot down 12 targets and had not received a single word de praise."

"A'hm looking at ya. Ya doin' fine."

"What about me, Rogey?!" called another voice on the com.

"THERMOS! LOOK OUT!" Brock whirled around and not paying attention he let several paintballs hit him all over him. "Trop mauvais. Désolé, l'ami," said the Cajun who was busily fighting off robotic operated robots. "What the heck did you just say?! Was that about my hair?!" screamed Brock.

"He said, 'Too bad, sorry friend'," said Rogue over the mic. "Now quit getting painted and pay attention!"

  
By the end of training session, Brock had many different colors of paint on his body, much like a nasty rainbow. Remy was tired but well work out and only a few bits of hair got damaged. "Time for a shower," said Brock as he took the main stairs back to the second floor. Kitty saw his messed up and can only say, "Eww! I hope he doesn't like leave a super-bad clog in the drain."

The rest of the students went outside in the backyard for lunch. Remy walked over to Rogue. "Chere, care to join Remy for a magnifique lunch?"

"Can ya cook?" asked Rogue.

"Remy shall make you some of the finest Cajun cuisine for la fille." He went over to the pinic table where some raw meat was being place witing to be cooked on the grill. Hank was cooking wearing his favorite apron. "Fuzzy Love Chef". Remy tapped his shoulder. "Excuse moi?" Remy stepped infront of the grill and grabbed some raw fish to cook. He then ask hank if they had any sort of Cajun spices and he went back inside to go get them.

In ten minutes Remy offered some fish to Rogue and the others to try. Rogue took a bite of the fish and with a stuffed mouth she said, "Ya got lucky." 

Kurt arrived late to lunch so when he teleported into the backyard, he was shocked that he had teleported right in front of Kitty. "Oh, Hie Keety!" Kurt said in a nervous pitched voice. "Like, what's the matter? You don't sound Kurt-like," said Kitty. "Heh, heh. Oh look! It's fish. Kurt sneaked away towards the grill as Kurt went to test it out. "Le Cajun spiced poison," said Remy. Rogue went over to Kitty who was a little upset at Kurt's departure.

"He's been like totally acting nervous around me after last night," Kitty explained to Rogue. "What happened?" Rogue asked. "We were just listening to Scott and Jean on the radio and I dunno we got around to talking, Kurt and I. About how we worked together so well like what was that pair that did all of those crimes?"

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Yeah," Kitty chuckled. "And I guess, like it startled me how close we are."

__

'I'm sure Kurt feels that way too,' thought Rogue.

That night Brock was hanging with the younger kids in the rec room. He was pounding at the pool table so hard, the boys were afraid he was gonna break it. "That show off! Nobody bothered to eat the fish I caught with my own two hands, and then Cajun man comes along and adds a few spices and everyone likes it! What does he got that I don't got?!"

"Umm…"thought Jamie. "A sexy accent?"

"Get real ya guys!" said Bobby. "I hear Rogue and and Remy have some 'history' with each other."

"THEY KNOW EACH OTHER?! Aw man, I can't believe she's dating a loser like him! I don't trust him either. I bet ya he's acting out for those Alcolames or whatever they're called." Brock stormed away heading for the bathroom down the hall. The hallway was dark expect for a small light coming out of one room. Brock got closer and he could hear a familiar Cajun accent. Peeking in he found "Cajun Man" speaking on the phone.

**__**

To who you ask?! You'll find out next chapter!! And lemme just say that I love you, my reviewers! I officially declare this my fastest reviewed fic ever!!! And it's the second most reviewed of my fics. Yes, I need 14 more reviews for this fic to beat the record currently claimed by my Hamtaro story, and I know there are fewer Hamster lovers than there are mutant lovers. Bring on the reviews and let the good times roll!!!


	6. success and trouble brew

****

Adaptation

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I own Brock; that's all. I know; I always own the lame characters

Careful not to creak the door, Brock leaned his ear to the cracks to listen to the conversation at hand. He could hear the suave Cajun speaking English no the phone.

"Phase one is complete…Yes, Wolverine is still having trouble trusting me, but de device you put on moi worked like a charm. No one can read my mind. Yes…give me some time and I'll get it por vous when I can get everyone out of de way. You must trust me on this one Magneto."

'Who the hell is Magneto?' thought Brock. He scurried away quickly as soon as the phone hung up. Just by what this guy's "accent" was speaking of, Brock knew something was up with this guy, and he wasn't just trying to steal his girl either.

"So, um…Keety," said Kurt as he met his 'Katchzen' in the hallway. "Want to go spy on Scott and Jean again?"

"Oh…well…you know, Kurt. It's gotten kinda boring." Kitty sounded more shy than she was confused.

"Vell, you see. Logan found out that ve've been spying on them."

"WHAT?!" Kitty gasped.

"It's okay, he says. He said that ve could tattle tale if they ever…you know."  
Kitty had to consider this for a moment. "Hmm…there has been a lot a talk between those two about that. Okay then, teleport us to the tree Kurt-fuzz."

"Come, on Keety!" cried Kurt. "My blue coat iz not that thick!"

They arrived at a large tree branch close enough so as to see easily. The lights were on and two shadows moved about in Jean's room.

"Man, Jean is gonna be so busted!" said Kitty.

"Ja." Both Kurt and Kitty kept their eyes on the dark room in full concentration but unexpectedly, Kitty felt some wrap around her waist…it was Kurt's tail.

Curious, she looked up at her furry blue friend…

"Um, Kurt…" He turned to her and they both did something neither would've expected.

But then the branch broke and they came crashing onto the ground. 

The greenhouse lights turned on, and Logan walked out. He only stood there looking at the site of Kurt on top of Kitty. 

"I guess it wasn't Scott and Jean I had to worry about after all," he said with his arms crossed.

"Huh? Vhat?" Kurt realized his position and gasped. "I can explain!"

"Can you explain the lipstick on your cheek?"

Rogue heard a light tapping on her door and felt quite relieved. She didn't think peace could exist in her life since Brock and Remy moved in. Then, it turned into banging and Rogue's spirits went down again.

"ROGUEY!"

She thought about touching him and knocking him unconscious, but then she hated the fact of having to absorb his personality. She went up to the door and found Brock in his goofy-like state there.

"Don't you hang out with dem youngin's?" asked Rogue.

"I got something to ask ya," said Brock. "You ever heard of Magneto?"

"Uh…yeah. Ah doubt there's a mutant who hasn't. But now ma doubts have lessened."

"I heard you're boyfriend talking to him on the phone."

"Whatevah," said Rogue. "Look, if Cajun was doin' somethang for Magneto, we'd be under attack right now, but we ain't. He's da last of ma problems. Now ah gotta sleep."

Rogue closed the door on Brock.

"I wonder whose the first?" ask Brock.

The next morning the Professor called up the new recruits. "I'm putting you on special assignment. It will a welcome change from what my own X-men have to do. Nonetheless, I'm going to have Kurt and Kitty supervise your work. The humans are holding down a savage mutant at the mall. Your job will be to go down there and bring it safely back to the institute."

"Whoa, Professor," said Jamie. "That's a bit advance for someone like me."

Amara gave Jamie a slap on the back. "Relax, I'm sure it'll only take a dozen of you to bring him down and that way the rest of us wont have to do any work."

Brock, Kurt, Kitty, and the new recruits headed to the mall. Cop cars and even animal control was at the scene. The 'savage mutant' was trapped near a dead end on the first floor. Wolverine and the Professor remained outside. "We are going to talk to the police about the situation. You will notify us if you need backup."

The teens headed inside. Kurt and Kitty leading the new recruits down the hallway. A big group of mall goers were blocking the way of the strange and terrified mutant that was trapped in the corner. The kids were shocked at the sight of what they had to handle. The "savage mutant" was a man in torn clothes. He looked homeless, and indeed he smelled of it. The recruits had yet to see his mutant power but seeing that the police have been unable to move him from the corner, it must've been powerful. Amara threw a small fireball by the mutant to scare it out of hiding. It only made a nudging move and hissed violently.

"Man, this is gonna be tough," said Bobby scratching his head. "You handle him, Jamie."

"What?! I can't deal with that. Kurt. Kitty. Kurt? Kitty?"

"Where are they?" said Berzerker.

Bobby noticed the mutant moving again and quickly made and ice sheet on the floor hoping it would slide out of its corner. "Amara, throw another fireball again," he told her. Amara threw another one near the mutant but not to harm him. He nudged away again, but the ice caused him to slip…in the direction of the recruits. The savage mutant crashed into Brock.

He was scared of the face in front of him, that he used his hand to push him away. Only, his hand was accidentally burning his face and the mutant was screaming in pain. Kurt finally came back into action and teleported onto him. He teleported the savage mutant, while restraining him, back to the parking lot. Wolverine took over and loaded him into the van. The recruits rushed outside.

"Awesome, Brock!" Bobby cheered him with admiration.

"Uh…yeah. That's me awesome."

"But I wonder where Kurt and Kitty were when we got inside?" Said Amara.

The professor rolled down the van window. "Good job, recruits. Beast is on his way with the other van. Kurt come with us just in case." Kurt hopped into the van with the mutant and they rolled away. Leaving Kitty with the new recruits in the parking lot.

"Hey, Kitty," said Berzerker. "What were you and Kurt doing when we had to deal with that crazed mutant?"

"Um…we got a bit sidetrack. Like, sorry about that."

They headed home and Brock couldn't have felt better. Eventually, Rogue would've heard of Brock's battle with that crazed mutant. 'That should get her all over me,' thought Brock.

When they arrived back at the institute, the place was in complete utter chaos. The adults were running about in a scurry of panic.

"Like Professor, what's going on?" asked Kitty upon arrival.

"It seems someone managed to hack into Cerebro's data files while we were on our mission. And our biggest suspect has been long gone."

Rogue walked in on the situation. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"Gambit."

**__**

Okay, this is getting really really really corny. Don't kill me. I didn't intend for it to be corny but hey it's turning out that way. I just needed junk for this chapter people!!! Man, writing's hard work. Well, Kurt and Kitty are suspiciously becoming closer and Brock is getting closer to winning Rogue's heart. Will he succeed now that Gambit has turned on them? And is that really what's going on? Do you still love this story? Cram those reviews in! My Hamtaro fic still reigns with 45 reviews. BREAK THE RECORD!!! REVIEW!!!


	7. chasing Cajun

****

Adaptation

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I own Brock; that's all. I know; I always own the lame characters

__

'Gambit?!' screamed Rogue's head. _'It couldn't have been him,'_ she told herself. Soon a fuming rage of anger consumed her and she rushed back to her room, slamming the bedroom door.

She had been in that room all day, how could she not have known that just a few floors below her, someone she was actually becoming closer with was betraying her and the X-Men? "Another jinx!" she screamed as she threw a pillow across the room. She felt used. She blamed her trust in him for this incident.

"I knew there was something bad smelling the whole time," said Logan.

"You were right, Logan. Magneto has become more clever in not only fooling my own mind, but my technology as well." Xavier wheeled over to the center of X-Men gathered in his office.

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Scott.

"An hour ago, I received Hank's test results regarding the captured mutant at the mall. That was no mutant at all. It was a normal human. Magneto captured the stranger and gave him a temporary extract so to throw Cerebro's mutant tracking off and made it believe that it had located a mutant. The man is recovering from the extract and is being sent to a hospital immediately."

The aggressive Wolverine gave a snort of disapproval. "That's a lot of work put into distracting us. So what info got stolen?"

"None actually, but there was no doubt Gambit broke in to record some data. The damage he left could've only been done by kinetic charges. Something indicates that Magneto is experimenting with something that could be dangerous. Hank is still studying the ingredients of that extract. It must be another attempt to turn men into mutants."

Rogue was little in unintentionally. It seems that the mic that was on Scott's shoes was on and the radio was set to the conversation downstairs. "Ah just don't understand it! But ah ain't gonna let Gambit get away with makin' a fool outta me!" 

Everyone except the angry Rogue stayed for the whole meeting, but when Kitty came up to check on her…

"Hey Rogue. You OK?" She locked the door so she phased in. "Aw man, she's gone!" 

Brock was in the hallway when he heard this. Kitty opened the door to the room. "My love gone?!" he cried. He came into the room and found the bedroom window open. "Don't worry about too much," Kitty reassured him. "The professor lets her get out to get rid of steam sometimes."

"Don't be so sure," Jean had come down the hallway. "Rogue's angry. I think she's gone after Magneto…no, Gambit."

"What?! She's gone without us?" Kitty said.

"Come on, we can get Scott and catch up with her. Brock, tell the professor what's going on."

"Okay, sure." Brock was not excited about this. He wanted to go with them to find Rogue. Suddenly a small grin came to his face. Why tell the professor about this? He could save Rogue and then she had to be all over him after that. While Jean and Kitty went to get Kurt and Scott, Brock went straight to the garage and made a quick dive into the back of Scott's convertible.

No more than five minutes later, he could see the four entering the garage suited up and ready to go. They all hopped into the X-Jeep and zoomed away. Brock remained in the trunk of Scott's parked convertible. "Oh crap," he said to himself.

Rogue still had bits of Magneto and Gambit's memories and thus she was able to find her way back to the Acolytes's hideout again. She sneaked in and passed an unsuspecting group of Acolytes sleeping in one room. Her eyes narrowed when she found Gambit fiddling with cards as usual in a small corner walled with boxes.

"Hey Cajun!" she said sternly when she came face to face with him.

"Chere?"

"No one messes with the Professor's trust or mine! Ya gonna get your just desserts!"

Pyro and Collosus arrived behind Rogue. "What the…oh, it's that lass again," said Pyro as he got some fire ready.

"Hold on, mes amies," Gambit commanded of them. "Dis is a score I have to settle with alone."

"Don't take too long, mate. Magneto will be back any minute." The two Acolytes took two steps back but were ready in case Rogue tried to pull a fast one.

The Cajun man turned his red eyes to Rogue. "I know I hurt you chere. Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't have taken part in dis."

"And you expect me to believe that? Ya'll better tell me what Magento is planning this time or ah'm gonna make all of ya suffer." Pyro couldn't take anymore of this. He shot a fire blaze at Rogue and she managed to dodge it in time causing Remy to almost get the full blast. He dropped to the ground and noticing Rogue's foot he grabbed it and brought her down as well. 

"Lemme go! Ah'm gonna kill ya!" Rogue was kicking. Quickly, Gambit got on top of her and managed to whisper "Chere, you should leave, please. Before Magneto comes." He then let go of her foot, and Rogue dashed to one side of the massive room facing the three Acolytes and she could see in Gambit's red eyes there was a plea. He was still telling her to go, although he didn't want the other acolytes behind him to see it. He didn't want her to get hurt after all. Rogue began to cautiously head for the exit, eyeing the three Acolytes the whole time. But the door shut in on her before she got there.

Magneto had returned.

"So Rogue went after Magneto?" asked Logan.

"Um…yeah," said a nervous Brock

"And everyone else went after her?"

"Pretty much."

Xavier had put down his Cerebro and went over to the two. It looked as if Logan wanted to slice Brock in half due to all the stress and concern for the kids. "The situation has gotten worse. Cerebro is detecting more mutants in the area than it usually does, which means that Magneto's new experiment is being tested again.

"We better get over there then," said Logan.

"I will stay here," replied Xavier. "This could be a trap to lure me away to steal more valuable information."

Logan walked out with Brock quickly walking behind him. "Hey, Wolverine. I'll escort ya!"

"No thanx, Wisenheimer."

"What?! After I nailed that guy in the mall?!"

"He was a fake, remember?!" Logan was retracting his claws to relieve stress again. "Hmm…but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a human shield for myself." They arrived in the garage where Logan went to start off his "baby". "Grab a helmet," he told Brock and he did. Brock was grinning. He was going on a mission to rescue Rogue.

But wait…did Logan just say something about a "human shield"?

**__**

Long live the cheesiness! Next chap: ask me about anything and there shall be some resolve r/r!


	8. Rogue's confrontations

**Adaptation**

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Duuuuuuuuuuuude! No!

Magneto entered the room and was surprised to see only Rogue trapped in there. "Where are the others?" he asked his Acolytes. 

"She came alone, mate," Pyro told him.

"Is that so? Well then Rogue, thanks to my associate Gambit, there is no longer a use for the X-men or Cerebro to complete my newest plan and it is becoming a success. So if you are too ignorant to leave than you are asking for a challenge, one on one." Three pipes were flying in all directions and Rogue was doing her best to avoid them, but the hits got too close. She hid behind a pile of boxes when a lead pipe struck her in the ankle. She was in serious pain.

Rogue turned and saw new pipes aiming for her. She covered herself with her arm to embrace the attack, but the pipes stopped midway in the air. With a poof, Kurt appeared by Rogue. "Sis, are you okay?"

"Only ma ankle ain't." Kurt picked her up and teleported her in an empty hallway away from where Magneto was. But as soon as Rogue was placed down, she started heading towards the main warehouse door again. "Ah'm going, back!" she said. "Our dignity's at stake here."

"Hey," said Scott stopping her. "We'll lose a lot more than that if we don't get you out of here. Let's go." Just as Kurt was about to teleport Rogue out of there, something came out of nowhere and shot Kurt in the back, he dropped to the ground. Suddenly the same thing was happening to Rogue and Scott.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Jean were distracting Magneto and the Acolytes. Magneto looked around and realized that none of the adult X-men, not even Xavier or Wolverine, were with them. He walked away and left his Acolytes to deal with the X-men. He had more important matters to deal with such as the extract.

Jean's only master fighting was with Pyro. She wondered whether or not the X-men had finally gotten Rogue and if was time to bail. Kitty noticed Gambit heading down the hall where Scott was waiting and went to follow him. She phased through the wall and found Remy bending down over the unconscious forms of Rogue, Scott and Kurt.

"Hey, like what do you think you're doing?!" Kitty approached Remy before another shot came out of nowhere and she became unconscious as well. Remy looked up and saw Piotr aka Colossus with a small shotgun. "Magneto's orders," he told him. "We have to keep them from getting to the extract." Piotr walked away and Remy looked around and sighed.

* * *

Logan and Brock arrived at the warehouse and Logan could smell lots of familiar scents. "Let's move," Logan told Brock and they headed into the warehouse. 

Jean didn't know how long she could keep up with Pyro. He had more energy than she had. Logan and Brock came in. The Wolverine leaped behind Pyro and brought him down. "Your mine, Aussie," he growled. "Jean, Brock, go find the others."

The two teens headed down the hall only to find three unconscious bodies on the floor. "Scott? Scott!" Jean shook him until he finally came to. "Ugh, my head," said Scott. Kitty and Kurt woke up moments later, but Kurt began to panic. "Rogue?! She vas just here vith us! Vere did she go?!" Kitty rubbed her head. "She must've went after Gambit again," said Kitty.

"Alright guys, keep your eyes sharp. We got to find Rogue and Magneto." Scott motioned for the X-men behind him to follow as they headed down the hallway.

Rogue opened her eyes and found herself in a small cramped room, it was an office. She could see the blurry form of Remy looking down on her. "Chere. You are in no mood to fight. You must stay in here, please." Rogue tried to get up. She had to get back to the X-men.

Jean tracked Magneto downstairs, and the X-men headed down. They came in from different corners to attack him. None of the Acolytes were in sight. "Kitty, get the computer!" cried Scott as he zapped Magneto down. Jean used her mind to absorb him, but she was also using her mind to destroy the lab. Kitty phased through the computers to destroy the database.

Kurt and Brock were searching the halls for base. "Where are the others?!" growled a voice from behind them. Logan had appeared with his claws ready. "Zey headed downstairs," said Kurt. Logan began to go ahead of them to the stairs until he stepped back. "Wait a minute," he said. He turned a corner and sniffed a door. He used his claws to bring the door down. Inside he saw Remy on the ground with the barely conscious Rogue.

"Cajun, I was right about you, and now is the time to confirm it!" Logan jaws began to strike, but Remy used his pole to block him in the crowded room. Quickly Remy threw a card behind him causing an explosion. The explosion was small but big enough to make a whole for him to get away. Kurt was about to teleport after him, but Kitty phased up from behind him. "You guys, we need to help Scott and Jean!"

"She's right," said Logan. "Brock, make sure you get Rogue outta here." Kitty, Kurt and Logan quickly retreated to the basement. For the second time since joining the X-men, a huge grin came into Brock's mind. Brock carefully carried Rogue to the X-Jeep parked outside. He carefully placed her in the back seat. During all of that time, he was unaware that Remy was watching them. Brock was contemplating whether or not to go back inside to help the others. To increase his ego as an X-men or stay with his beloved? Suddenly a blast of fire came through the doors and Pyro came out.

"So you're the new kid, eh mate? It's too bad you chose the wrong guys to join!" He aimed his flames at Brock and he shrieked like a girl. Brock didn't had a chance to move out of the way. Pyro would burn him like a log. But after a moment of flames, Brock didn't feel even a cinch of heat. "What gives?" asked St. John. "I'm wondering that too," said Brock, as he looked at his unburned self.

Pyro was about to fire again, but an explosion came from the back of his flame pack. He found himself on the floor and on fire, but he used his abilities to make the fire vanished. He was burnt however. The Aussie looked up and saw Gambit.

"Gambit?! What do you think you're doing?!" Pyro asked him.

"Mon ami, you shouldn't harm these people. They have little defense against us."

Pyro got up and began to head back into the warehouse. "We ain't amis, Remy! You can't defend these people. This will be your last day as an Acolyte!" He stormed away heading back into the warehouse. Brock just looked at the scene dumbfounded. Then he remembered that he was right about Remy betraying the X-men. He looked around to face Remy but he had disappeared. So Remy had just saved his life. Big deal, he would still have his little grudge against the Cajun.

**__**

My apologies for the lack of "Brock humor" in this chap. It's been a while since I wrote I just thought as I wrote since this chapter was long overdue. Anyways, from the way you look at this chapter, I think my fic is almost over, if I wrap up everything in the final chap that is. I will still take suggestions regarding that survey. Hmm…I dunno when I'll start on the sequel but I'll have you know, that I get out of school on the 20th of Dec, and then it's three weeks of fanfic fun. So if you havent vote, please do. REVIEW!


	9. the Bridge to more trouble end of Book I

**Adaptation**

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Number Nine and nothin' mine. ('Cept for Brock of course).

Rogue woke up to the worse headache ever. Somehow during the whole choas at the Acolytes warehouse, she lost consciousness. Now she was lying in her own bed again. Still she felt depressed. She continued to blame herself for putting too much trust in Gambit.

"Feeling better Rogey?"

__

'Ho boy,' thought Rogue. Brock had somehow snucked in.

"Ch'yeah right," she grunted.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Only that ya'll almost got yourselves killed because I got mad at Cajun boy."

Brock jumped onto Rogue's bed to her surprise. "Yeah, I almost got fried, but your boyfriend ended up stopping him."

"Gambit? He ain't my boyfriend." _'Then again,'_ thought Rogue. _'I wish…'_

There was a knock on the door and Professor Xavier allowed himself in. "Well, I see we had quite a situation today. Rogue, I want you to know that the next time something is bothering you, it's best to talk with us about it before you go off and find your own solution to the problem."

"Like kicking Acolame butt?" asked Brock.

"Along those lines, yes," said Xavier.

Rogue sat up on her bed. "Soory, but they could've made that extract successful if ah hadn't led Gambit on so much."

"It was troublesome to know that the Acolytes have found loopholes to my telepathy skills. They are getting smarter. However, we shouldn't blame ourselves. The lab has been destroyed and extra security measures are being taken to guard Cerebro to the fullest extent. Now, Brock. Let us leave Rogue and you can come back later."

"Okay, bye Rogey!" Brock followed Xavier out the door.

"Tell me, Brock. Are you beginning to understand your powers?"

Brock shrugged. "In a way yeah."

"Then you understand that there is much responsibility involve in using those powers for good uses, such as with the X-men. You're doing some good work. However, I think you need more time at the recruiting level to understand who we are and how impactt the X-men can have on the world. Do you understand?"

"No problem. Just means I can still be the senor recrutie!"

It was now deeper into summer and due to boredom, most of the X-men got jobs. But mainly, it was to avoid summer sessions with Logan. Brock was still working at the music store and Jean and Scott had graduated and were preparing for college. Rogue was having trouble finding a job.

"Like, I'm doing life-guarding at the pool," said Kitty. "They have plenty of openings."

"Are ya crazy? Ah can't spend the whole day in the sun covered up. Ah'd burn to death. So how are ya and Kurt?"

"We're going out for our one month anniversary tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Rogue said sarcastically. She was surprised to discover that those two have been happily together for a month. She walked away and headed downstairs. "Na, ah'm okay with these summer sessions. At least the danger room is air-conditioned."

After the session, Rogue took a nap and then headed out the front door.

"Whoa, Stripes. Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," said Rogue. "Ah need some nature."

"Well this time, don't go off doing something stupid," he said. No doubt, Logan was upset at Rogue for that little stunt she went to pull on the acolytes.

"Ah hear ya." Rogue closed the door on him.

She walked by the music store where Brock was working. The construction was cleaned up now, but a few empty spaces remained. The air was getting dusty. The wind picked up and got into Rogue's eyes. Suddenly a card flew into Rogue's face and she knew whom it was from. She looked around to find a sign. The wind came from the direction of the freeway. A bridge was looking over.

Rogue approached the dark shadows underneath the bridge. She swore that Gambit's red eyes were glowing to reveal his presence.

"Has ma chere come to settle de score with moi?" He asked under his breath.

"Well, Brock told me that you saved us. Look ah guess ah was more worried about mah rep. Ah thought ah was gonna get thrown out."

"Ah but Chere is one of the good guys, no? Chere has good motives."

"And what about you?"

"Things are changing for dis Gambit. I have betrayed those around me, both good and bad and there is no in-between. So I must work alone, lest I find a group to trust me." Gambit rose up and walked out of the shadows into daylight. Rogue followed.

"But Gambit, ah trust ya now. And the professor will forgive ya and let ya back again."

"Sssh, sshh." Gambit put his glove to Rogue's lips. "That cannot be anymore. I will still come around Chere. You're a tough one to run away from." Instead of following Gambit, Rogue just stood there. The Cajun turned around and blew a kiss to her. She almost didn't notice it, but she was glad she did. Now his back was fading away from her and Rogue began to believe that a part of her want Gambit to come back and sit with her under the bridge.

Sorry to say, Brock was watching this scene from the parking lot through his binoculars. Bobbie and Jamie came up to him on their bikes. "Give it up, Brock," said Bobby. "It's obvious Rogue wants Cajun." 

Brock dropped his binoculars. "Hmmpf. You're right. They'll be others crawling all over me."

"You mean like bugs?" asked Jamie.

"Speaking of bugs, now that my shift is over. We can catch dinner again for the group tonight." Brock hopped onto his moped and followed the boys out.

Professor Xavier was in the Cerebro lab testing the new security equipment when a "mutant conflict alert" came onto the screen. 

"It shows that it's working," said Beast.

"Yes, but I think there's a serious situation and it's happening not to far from here." Xavier put his cerebro helmet on. Visions showed a car toppling over a cliff. Two girls were screaming from the back seat. The car fell into the water and the figures began to scatter.

"We have trouble. Beast, call up everyone in the house. We have some mutants in trouble."

"Trouble? Who would be giving two little mutant girls trouble."

"The Brotherhood"

**__**

This story continues in "Adaptation Book II"

And that my friends is the end of Adaptation Book I. Yes, all my two sequels will be named Adaptation Book II and Book III with possible subtitles if I can come up with any. The good news is that I'm done with this fic before Christmas, but I dunno when the sequel shall began. Perhaps in 2004 eh? I have other fics that need work. I'm glad to be done with this but since I promised sequels ARRGH!!!

Well, if you want to be notified about when the first sequel comes out review/email me and you'll get a legal sneak peek (cant post it on here though) beforehand. Thanks for reading. Tell your friends and review! 


End file.
